Stealing the Caribbean
by Lady Dragon Eyes
Summary: Fiona, all around good thief and friend to one Miss Elizabeth Swann, joins Jack and Will on their quest to rescue fair lady. Okay, I suck at summaries (everyones excuse, right?) but please just read and tell me what you think so I know if I should continu


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean, so leave me to my mourning and don't sue!**  
  
I suppose I should start by introducing myself, as that would be the proper thing of me to do. But mind you, I am usually not so substantial in propriety.  
  
My name is Fiona Harriet Kersey, abhorrent thief and all around good girl. Note how these two things severely contradict one another. Also known as Fifi, but please try and remember that you will be threatened, injured, maimed and/or killed if you so much as _think _of calling me by such a ridiculous, childish name.  
  
Now, not to boast or anything, but I am quite the damned good thief! Did I mention I'm a liar to? Cause I just lied. I may have been caught once... well, twice really, if if you count that one incident. But that's all! All right, there might have been a third time, but seriously, it wasn't of my fault. Besides, it's not like I suffered much from these run ins with the law. I was let off with a warning the first time, probably owed to the fact that I was twelve and knew no better. Ha! I completely knew what I was doing. Except, for you know, when I got caught. Anyhow, the second time, when I was fourteen, I got only a few days in a cell, until I was released by order of the Governor. The third time, maybe bout a month past, I simply escaped the moronic redcoat. I think his name was... Mull-something. Yeah, that was it. Mull-something. He wasn't very fast.  
  
You may be wondering just why exactly the Governor ordered for my freedom all those years ago. And even if you're not wondering, I'll tell you anyway. I, Fiona Harriet Kersey, am close friends with one Elizabeth Swann, only daughter to said Governor. Being that I am around him so much, Governor feels obliged to treat me like his own, even if I am a penny less (except when I steal some pennies, but I usually spend them quickly) conniving little scoundrel. But then, he doesn't really know about that, and thought the whole me being thrown into jail thing to be some sort of terrible misunderstanding. I usually maintain the all around good girl status in his presence. Poor, naive man.  
  
Lizzie, however, knows full well of my unlawful antics, and I must say she deeply disapproves, and has tried many a time to compel me into abandoning my pilfering ways. I usually just ignore her when she does this. Though she does hate the mere fact that I am a thief, she cannot deny that I am good company and a fine friend, and so we remain as such. Poor dear just can't help loving me.  
  
Speaking of Elizabeth, today she has to attend the promotion ceremony for one Captain Norrington, soon to be Commodore. Now, being a practically homeless certainly has it's faults, but I thank the heavens no one would even consider inviting me to one of those stuffy old parties for it! Though sometimes, when boredom strikes, I have been known to crash a few, but never for very long. Just to snatch a purse or two from some unsuspecting aristocrat for other.  
  
Whilst Lizzie was enduring such torture, probably tied tight with one of those suffocating corsets I have heard so much about, I was making my way to the docks. It was also quick and easy to lift something valuable right from under the noses of visiting merchants. Of course, I did enjoy a nice challenge here and there, but now I was in the mood for shopping, and for that I needed a simple steal.  
  
As I neared the harbor I saw quite the odd sight. A man standing on the mast of his small boat, which was gradually sinking as he came closer to the dock. More so, he didn't even seem to care, let alone notice! I watched with brown eyes narrowed in curiosity as he coolly stepped onto the awaiting dock. Now that he was closer, as was I, having continued to a crowd of shrubbery on the beach to spy, I could see his features more easily, and indeed he was odd!  
  
As he conversed with the Harbormaster he swayed as though not fully sober, or at least having not yet acquired his land legs, and made obscene hand gestures as if to compose his words further. His long dark hair was twisted with plaits and beads and all sorts of trinkets, even his goatee consisted of such things! He wore a faded sort of bandana round his head, with a worn tricorner hat placed atop. His attire I can only describe as that of a pirate, an exciting thought indeed, as he had donned a dirty off white sleeved shirt, missing buttons and so exposing quite a bit of very tanned chest, over which was a leather vest, with a sash tied round his waist, with black breeches and boots. I did not fail to notice the cutlass at his waist either, nor the pistol. And nor did I fail to notice his attractive face.  
  
I couldn't hear any part of the conversation at hand, but as the man walked away from the harbor master I saw him snatch up his purse, jingling it lightly. I frowned at this. I myself would have greatly liked to have those coins.  
  
One thing you must know about me is that I have an insatiable curiosity. In fact, it has gotten me into quite a few rough spots before, but that did not me I'd simply let this be. Oh, no, I wanted to find out just who, exactly, this odd fellow was. More so, I wanted to see if he was indeed a pirate. So naturally I followed him. Discreetly, of course.  
  
Soon we came upon another dock. A private dock. The dock of the _Interceptor._ I stayed back, hidden as best I could behind a piling. Why, I wondered, was he here? Did he plan on commandeering that ship? Ha! Right under the noses of the redcoats? That was laughable! He wouldn't even make it on deck!  
  
And sure enough, he didn't. Just as the man began to approach the gangway, he was spotted. This dock is off limits to civilians! a redcoat declared as he and another redcoat ran up to the man. Oh, the other redcoat was Mull-something. Okay, maybe it wasn't so laughable.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, the man said as he stopped. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately. Again he began walking on, as if he himself owned the dock. Which of course he didn't. This time when he was stopped he said to Mull-something and his friend, Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation? I grinned to myself at this.  
  
The other redcoat, um... argh, what was his name? I know I've seen him before too. Ah ha! Murtogg. And Mullroy! Mullroy, that's it! I quietly exclaimed to myself in triumph. Briefly their heads, including the odd mans, turned in my direction, and I quickly pressed myself against the piling to stay hidden.  
  
I waited for awhile, then heard, Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't spotted me. Tentatively I poked my head around the piling, but with a silent gasp of surprise I immediately hid again. The stranger was still looking my way, his brows creased and eyes narrowed.  
  
When I heard him speak again I dared another look. Evidently, he hadn't seen me. Either that or he simply did not care. It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that, he pointed out to the waters, and I shifted to see the _Dauntless_ anchored off shore, makes this one here a bit superfluous, really. The man seemed to be trying to pull some clever trick over them. What exactly it was I still wasn't sure.  
  
Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed.  
  
The man grinned at Murtogg. I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast. Nigh un-catchable... the _Black Pearl._  
  
_The _Black Pearl, I thought in wonderment. Was it even real? I had heard stories, and I must say some sounded almost plausible. Of course, this was only wishful thinking, I supposed. I'm always had an overactive imagination and a crave for adventure. Why do you think I steal? Besides the fact that I need money to live. it gives me thrill, disobeying the law, and getting away with it. Absolute freedom.  
  
there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor. Ah, Mullroy. Just like him to be the skeptic. I'm just being judgmental here though, I've only ever had one encounter with the man.  
  
Murtogg seemed to disagree. The Black Pearl is a real ship, he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The man gave him an odd sort of look.  
  
Mullroy shook his stupid head. No, no it's not.  
  
Murtogg and Mullroy continued to argue, almost, it seemed, having forgotten about the odd man.  
  
Yes, it is, I've seen it.  
  
You've seen it?  
  
  
  
You haven't seen it.  
  
Yes, I have.  
  
You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?  
  
  
  
  
  
But I have seen a ship with black sails.  
_  
_The man began to inch off, toward the gangway of the _Interceptor_, whilst they bantered.  
  
Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying? They were really quite amusing to watch, Murtogg and Mullroy, but I had more interest in the other man. The one currently at the helm of the _Interceptor._  
  
Mullroy said.  
  
Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor As Murtogg turned back to the man, he realized he was gone. Spotting him at the wheel of the ship he shouted, Hey! You! Get away from there.  
  
Mullroy followed suit. You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!  
  
After that I couldn't really hear much else, being that they were all the way up on that ship, and I was down by the piling. I considered climbing aboard as well, but decided it would be difficult to get up there without them seeing and/or hearing me. So, I just watched them from afar, chuckling to myself at the mans drunk-like ways of moving about. Really, it was quite comical.  
  
Soon it seemed the man had started telling a story or something, as Murtogg and Mullroy were sitting around him on the far side of the ship. I couldn't seem them very well anymore, and honestly was beginning to feel rather tired. Why had I even followed in the first place? I hadn't found out a damned thing, and I couldn't very well just go and ask him who he was and what his business was, especially not with Mullroy present. Surely, he'd recognize me, and with another redcoat at his side, he might actually be able to apprehend me. But just as my eyes began to droop I heard a distant splash. Slowly, I stood and walked past the ship til the waters were in clear view. Sure enough, a ripple was radiating off an area near the cliff of which the fort lay.  
  
Following the splash was a loud cry of, Immediately my head whipped towards the top of the cliff, where a white-wigged man was hanging over the edge.  
  
Oh, my god, I said to no one in particular as I realized who the head belonged to, and so that the Elizabeth whom had fallen was surely dear Lizzie. Just as I was about to brave a rescue, another splash came. I paused and turned to the ship, where only Murtogg and Mullroy now were. I looked back out to the crystalline waters, and was surprised to see the man swimming at high speed, in a dolphin like fashion, towards Elizabeth. Still, I was planning on being the hero, even if I really couldn't swim that fast, and dived in.  
  
**Author's notes: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided against it, for I feel it's quite long already, and is mostly for to see if anyone is interested. If I do not get positive feedback I will not be continuing, because I see it useless to have a fic up everyone dislikes. Not, of course, that I cannot take criticism, by all means criticize! But in a helpful way please, I'd like to improve. Really, and review's fine! However short or long, I love, love, LOVE em! So, don't make me beg here, what do you think?**


End file.
